Better off without him
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: About a character I absolutely despise, and this will be my last ever story that he'll be included in. I don't care if you don't agree with my opinion, but I'm not going to put up with any reviews from people telling me I should just let it go and stop involoving this person negatively. This is my final story he's in, so just deal with it. M for language and violence.
1. Benson finally fires him for good

**Okay, so there's a character in regular show I absolutely despise and I haven't been including him in my stories recently, but I came up with the idea for this one which is my final story I'll ever be including or mentioning him in. Set during and after steak me Amadeus. Honestly, if you've read my stories before, you all know who I'm talking about, and if you haven't then after reading this story you'll understand, so there's really no need for me to say his name in the overview. Also, to any critics who don't like me mentioning him negatively, when you read this story just deal wtih it and don't review the story if you don't like it because I have an opinion and I'm gonig to state it. This will be my last ever story to involve that character in any possible way, I'm not even going to make anymore stories of this person esepcially not pairings, because even though I do support some pairings that this character is shipped in, I just don't want him in anymore of my stories after this one.**

Mordecai has been just so devastated ever since Margaret left him behind when she got accepted into her dream university and the memory just burns in the back of the poor blue jays' mind day in and day out no matter how hard he tries to make it go away. It begins to go through his mind as he's working alongside this insensitive bastard of a raccoon by the name of Rigby. Mordecai and Rigby are supposed to be best friends, and best friends should always support one another and help each other out, but when it came to Mordecais' crush on Margaret, it's like Rigby had no faith in Mordecai at all except for that one night which was the only time he was ever actually supportive for once in his goddamn life.

**Flashback**

Mordecai remembers being at a restuarant with Margaret called steak me Amadeus, and he also remembers all the chaos and commotion going on between the feds and the Capicola gang, a group of robotic animals, that happened while they were there. In the midst of it all Mordecai and Margaret crawled under a table to talk in private.

Mordecai said to Margaret "I feel like we're getting closer every day, and nobody makes me happier than you do. Margaret," he took her hands which kind of shocked/surprised her and he asked longily and lovingly "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Things weren't going to turn out so well for Mordecai, and it could be easy to figure this out when Margaret only smiled for a short second, if even that, and then her facial expression turned sad and she sighed.

After the sigh Margaret said "Mordecai, there's something I need to tell you. For the first time in my life I feel like I could be in a real relationship that could actually go somwhere, but there's this," Margaret turned away from Mordecai looking sad and shameful as she held up a letter from Milten University, one of the three colleges she had applied to that said she'd gotten in. Mordecai was shocked so much he was speechless after Margaret revealed this to him. Margaret said regretfully "I got into my dream school. I really like you, Mordecai, and what we have is special, but I may never get this oppurtunity again," her voice started breaking, which meant that she had begun to cry as she said ashamed and devastated "I'm sorry, but I can't be your girlfriend."

Mordecai and everyone else wtached as Margaret ran ot of the restuarant crying her eyes out and Mordecai was shocked by what had just happened, Every single one of his friends, and yes that includes Rigby surprisingly, had expressions on their faces of shock by what had just went on and sympathy because they'd felt sorry for poor Mordecai.

Just then the silence was broken when the leader of the Capicola shouted harshly "YOU KIDDING ME!? SCHOOL IS OVERRATED! I DIDN'T GO TO SCHOOL AND LOOK AT ME!"

The owner of steak me Amadeus wasn't fond of that comment the tinniest bit, in fact, it pissed him off greatly.

He shot a rocket at the Capicola gang which exploded them into a billion peices and he said with a serious and angry tone "Nobody talks that way about college education in my restuarant."

Later on that night, poor Mordecai was sitting out alone on the roof of the house as he watched the sunset feeling devastated about what had went on that night. Just then, Rigby came out on the roof with a sixpack of soda.

He was finally supporting his friend after all that time of just putting Mordecai down and insulting him when it came to Margaret.

Rigby asked sincerely "Yo, you take Margaret to the airport?"

Mrodecai said sadly without even looking at Rigby "Yeah."

Rigby finally wanted to be there for his friend after all the times he'd done nothing to him but be an asshole and a heartless dickhead.

He asked Mordecai "You wanna talk about it?"

Mordecai still didn't look at Rigby when he said "No."

Rigby sat down next to Mordecai and handed him a can of soda which Mordecai opened up and took a sip of as he and Rigby watched the sunset together.

**Flashback ends**

Mordecai and Rigby were painting the shed at that time, and after Mordecai recalled the memory of that terrible and tragic night with Margaret he was just completely devastated that he dropped the paintbrush and collapsed onto the ground sobbing uncontrollably at the top of his lungs.

He shouted in devastation and anger "THIS JUST ISN'T FAIR! I FINALLY ASK HER OUT GIVING HER MY HEART AND SOUL, AND SHE TURNED ME DOWN!"

Rigby said "Dude, if she hurt you that bad, then she's just not worth it and you need to move on. Forget about Margaret if she tore you apart like you say she did. It's not right for you to be like this over a girl who practically killed you inside."

Now Mordecai felt devstated about what happened with Margaret, confused as to why Rigby just said what he said, and extremely furious at Rigby for making that remark. The park manager, Benson, pulled up in a golf cart to check and see how Mordecai and Rigby were doing on their job just as Mordecai began going off at Rigby.

Mordecai frowned and shouted, extremely pissed at what Rigby said "DUDE, WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU SAY SHIT LIKE THAT!? OF COURSE MARGARET'S WORTH IT! SHE'S THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! SHE ALWAYS HAS BEEN AND SHE ALWAYS WILL BE! YEAH, SURE SINCE SHE'D LEFT I'D BEEN FEELING LIKE MY HEART'S IN A MILLION PEICES AND I'VE BEEN COMPLETELY DEVASTATED, BUT IT'S NOT HER FAULT!"

Rigby said insincerely "No, she's not worh it, man. You're so head over heels in love with her, and even though she's a thousand or more miles away, she's still all you think about, but face the facts, man. She's gone and she's not coming back until she's done with school. Every day since she's been away at Milten you've been moping and moaning about it and you won't stop, and honestly, it's really starting to annoy me, dude. I know that you love her and that you want to be her boyfriend so much, but you gotta face the facts, bro. She moved away and it broke you up inside so she's not the right girl for you, but you're so blinded by love that you can't see that."

Mordecai didn't respond verbally to any of what Rigby said to him because he was so boiling mad. He wanted to punch and beat the shit out of that bastard so bad, but he didn't want to get in trouble with Benson, who was still watching, not to Mordecai or Rigbys' knowledge. Mordecai just stuck his middle finger at Rigby and mouthed the words "Fuck you" before walking into the house and heading into his room.

Rigby went back to painting the shed and mumbled to himself "Geez, don't know what the hell he's so damn pissed off about. I'm right and he knows it."

Benson comes over to Rigby, and his gumballs were seething red with rage.

He shouted furiously "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU BASTARD!?"

Rigby shouted "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!?"

Benson shouted "MORDECAI'S BEEN DEVATSTED EVER SINCE MARGARET LEFT HIM, AND INSTEAD OF HELPING HIM LIKE YOU SHOULD, YOU JUST INSULT HIM AND BRING HIM DOWN EVEN MORE! THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU DO TO A FRIEND WHO'S HURTING!"

Rigby shouted "I'M TRYING TO HELP HIM SEE THAT IT'S NO GOOD TO OBSESS OVER A GIRL WHO'S NOT EVEN AROUND!"

Benson pulled Rigby towards the house as he shouted "YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE TO MORDECAI AND DO IT IN A MEANINGFUL WAY BECAUSE I'LL BE WATHCING, AND IF YOU UPSET HIM EVEN MORE OR TELL HIM HE NEEDS TO FORGET ABOUT WHAT'S HAPPENED, YOU'RE FIRED!"

Rigby shouted "LET GO OF MY ARM! YOU'RE HURTING IT!"

Benson shouted "GOOD YOU DESERVE IT!"

When Benson entered the house he headed upstairs and knocked on the door of Mordecai and Rigbys' room gently, and then looked back and scowled at Rigby who in response just rolled his eyes.

Mordecai answered the door and when he saw Rigby with Benson he immidately began to close it, but Benson held the door open and shoved Rigby inside.

Benson said "Somebody has something they'd like to say to you."

Mordecai turned to Rigby and said bitterly "If you're going to insult me some more, just keep your damn trap shut 'cause I'm not gonna listen to it or put up with anymore of that bullshit from you."

Rigby frowned and said rudely "Well, actually I came in here to apologize, but if you're gonna be like that..."

Mordecai scoffed annoyed and angry as he rolled his eyes and said to Rigby "You wouldn't apologize to me because you're just a heartless, cruel, selfish, and insensitive bastard. You don't feel sorry for insulting me or any of the shit you've done to me in the past."

Rigby said harshly "Dude, get over her! She's gone, and she's gonig to be away for a long time, and to be perfectly honest, you're probably never going to see her again anyways because after she gets done at Milten, she'll probably find a place to settle down and get a job."

Mordecai was extremely offended by this remark made by Rigby. He's not all that sensitive so he doesn't get upset too easily or cry real easily, but this statment by Rigby made him burst into tears.

Benson came in and shouted at Rigby "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THIS!?"

Mordecai shouted "YEAH, DUDE! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS INSULT ME AND TREAT ME LIKE SHIT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND AND HELP ME WHEN IM HURTING, NOT MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M A PATHETIC AND MOPY BRNGDOWN WHO ONLY LOOKS AT THE NEGATIVE SIDE!"

Rigby said rudely "Well, you sure are acting like one, crying and complaining every minute of every day over a girl who's a thousand or more miles away and won't be coming back for a long time. It's just right for you to be like this."

Mordecai cried harder and shouted "DUDE, YOU OBVIOUSLY HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS IS KILLING ME INSIDE AND HOW DIFFICULT THIS HAS BEEN FOR ME!" he cleared his throat and said still crying "Everyone else has been so kind to me and they've been by my side to comfort me, sometimes even when I just wanted to be alone, but you just don't seem to care and you just never offer me comfort like you did that one night when she left. I was so surprised and I felt good when you came out on the roof with me that night because I thought you were finally going to support me when it came to Margaret. That's the only time you've ever been sincere or kind to me about my love for her. Dude, you say you're my best friend, and I even say it from time to time, but I just don't know anymore."

Rigby wasn't even attempting to be nice to poor Mordecai.

Rigby said "Dude, you are my best firend, that's why I want to help you realize that she's..."

Mordecai had finally begun to get his voice back and he as getting extremely angry.

He yelled "NO, DON'T EVEN SAY IT! JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Rigby shouted "I DON'T HAVE TO! IT'S JUST AS MUCH MY ROOM AS IT IS YOURS!"

Mordecai said "I'm not sharing a room with you anymore. You can go sleep in the living room on the couch, or better yet, just go curl up and die in a hole, you motherfucking dickhead."

Rigby said "Dude, this isn't right for you to be obsessing over her. It's turning you into a completely different person who just never sees the good things in life that you have, and all you think about is how far away she is, and it's messing with your mind."

Mordecai said "Maybe, there's just nothing good in my life anymore since she's left."

Rigby says harshly "Oh yeah, I forgot. Your world only revolves around her and you don't care about anything but her."

Mordecai began to cry so hard it was getting difficult for him to speak. He looked at Benson devastated about Margaret being so far away from him and offended by everything that bastard Rigby was saying to him.

Mordecai thought to himself "WHY THE FUCK DOES HE DO THIS TO ME AND MAKE ME FEEL SO LOUSY!? WHY CAN'T HE SUPPORT ME OR BE THERE TO COMFORT ME THE WAY A BEST FRIEND SHOULD BE!?"

Benson said "Don't worry, Mordecai," he looked at Rigby and said in a serious and stern tone "I'll take care of things," he pulled Rigby out of the room closing the door behind him as gently as he could and then squeezed Rigbys' arm as tight as he could while he dragged Rigby into his office. When the two got into Bensons' office, Benson threw Rigby on the couch and said "Sit your ass down."

Rigby rubbed his arm which was in pain due to Benson squeezing so hard.

He said "You hurt my arm like hell, now I'm probably gonna have bruises 'cause of you."

Bensons' gumballs turned red and he shouted "GOOD, YOU DESERVE IT, YOU GODDAMN ASSHOLE! YOU DONT CARE ABOUT MORDECAI IN ANY DAMN WAY WHATSOFUCKINGEVER, AND YOU ONLY MAKE HIM FEEL WORSE WHEN HE'S ALREADY SO DEVASTATED RIGHT NOW!"

Rigby said "Like it's honestly my fault he's so mopy and negative."

Benson shouted "I WARNED YOU ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU INSULTED HIM MORE AND MADE HIM FEEL WORSE! GET THE FUCK OUT OT THIS HOUSE, OFF THIS PROPERTY, AND DON'T EVER SHOW YOUR DISGRACEFUL FACE AROUND HERE AGAIN BECAUSE YOU'RE FIRED AND BANNED FROM THE PARK FOR LIFE! IF YOU EVER DO SHOW UP ANYMORE, I'LL CALL THE COPS AND HAVE THEM ARREST YOU!"

Rigby scoffed and said "Oh, like I give a rats ass. This job was stupid and I hated it."

Benson said 'Don't even bother to pack up your things, just leave right now and don't ever show up again."

Rigby just scoffed as he rolled his eyes and said "Whatever."

Rigby left the house and just walked away from the park as Mordecai watched feeling relieved because he wouldn't have to deal with that bastard or any of his bullshit ever again.

**Finally Rigby gets fired from the park and gets kicked out of the house. Things will start getting a whole better for Mordecai without that asshole around. It's as if Mordecais' life was just ridded of a massive problem that caused him nothing but misery and anger.**


	2. The girls learn how terrible he is

**Now that there's no one in Mordecais' life to bring him down any longer, things start to look up for the blue jay. In this chapter Margaret comes home one day and the two start a relationship. This will have the four main charcters from the show all in the coffee shop at the same time, and the girls finally see Rigby for who he truly is.**

Mordecai is at the coffee shop one day talking with his best friend Eileen because they've both been missing Margaret terribly more and more each day since she'd left them behind. Mordecai is crying as he explains to Eileen what happened with Rigby.

Mordecai said "So, yesterday while working with Rigby on painting the shed, the memory of my final night with Margaret had come back into my mind and it just devastated me. Rigby was just being so insensitive to me about it, and instead of comforting me like he should've he told me I needed to move on and that it wasn't worth it for me to obsess over Margaret due to the fact she's a thousand miles away," he began to become furious and he shouted "HE'S NEVER BEEN THERE FOR ME, EILEEN EXCEPT FOR THAT NIGHT THAT MARGARET LEFT! EVERY OTHER DAY SINCE THEN, HE JUST INSULTS ME AND SAYS ALL THIS BULLSHIT TO ME AND HE MAKES ME FEEL EVEN WORSE!"

Eileen said sincerely "Oh, I'm so sorry about that Mordecai. That's just not right of him to do that to you. He needs to be there for you and cheer you up, not make you feel worse."

Mordecai says "Exactly my point! He's just a bastard to me about everything, and I'm done with him and am never going to have anything to do with him anymore."

Eileen said "Good for you, you deserve a friend who will be there for you and help you when you need help."

Mordecai finally calmed down as he stopped crying and said "I've got a friend like that already, Eileen, and it's you. You're so kind and thoughtful and you've been there for me every single day when I needed someone to talk to."

Eileen sighed and said sadly "That's because I can understand how you're feeling. Margaret's my best friend in the entire world, and she and I are so close we're like sisters," Eileen started to cry and said "I miss her so much, Mordecai. I'm glad I have you here with me because you're such a good friend, and I consider you like my brother, but without Margaret, it's like there's a huge part of my life missing."

Mordecai hugged his friend and said "You're much like a sister to me, Eileen. That's why I want to be there by your side to comfort you if you need it."

Eileen said "I just haven't been the same since she'd left. I'm always messing up peoples' orders, either by giving them the wrong meal or giving them another persons order. It's like my mind hasn't been working the right way since she's been away. Sometimes I worry about never seeing her again which just hurts me even more."

Mordecai stopped hugging his friend and said "We'll see her again eventually, Eileen, don't worry. She's a big part of our lives and we're a big part of hers, so once she's done at Milten, I'm certain she'll come back home to us."

Eileen finally stopped crying and she took a few deep breaths to try her best to calm back down.

Mordecai put his hand on Eileens' shoulder and said kindly "Some thing I had trouble doing after Margaret left was to keep an open mind and try to think about all the fun you've had with Margaret. I've actually been able to do that lately, and I know that always helps me whenever I'm feeling devstated."

Eileen smiled for the first time since Margaret had left and she said "Thanks so much for all your help, Mordecai. You're an amazing friend and I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

Mordecai also smiled for the first time since Margaret had been away and he said to Eileen "You're a wonderful friend as well, and I care about you a lot, so I want to be there for you if you need someone to talk to."

Just then Mordecai and Eileens' phones both vibrated and they both got texts from Margaret that said "I've been missing you so much, and I just couldn't take it anymore, so last night I left Milten while everyone else was sleeping and came home. I'm back at my old apartment unpacking my things, and I should be to the coffee shop in 15 minutes. I can't wait to see you again."

Mordecai and Eileen burst into tears of joy and shouted happily "OH MY GOSH SHE'S HOME! SHE'S FINALLY BACK HOME! THIS IS A MIRACLE!"

**15 minutes later**

Margaret pulled into the parking lot of the coffee shop and looked in the window and waved at Eileen and Mordecai who ran outside happily and hugged her as tight as they both possibly could. All three of them were crying tears of joy after being runited with each other once again.

Eileen and Mordecai shouted "WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH, MARGARET! PLEASE DON'T EVER LEAVE US AGAIN! WE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO TAKE THE HEARTACHE A SECOND TIME!"

She said "I wouldn't even think about leaving either one of you again for any reason at all. I'm gonig to be with you two until the day either one of us passes away."

Eileen stopped crying as she backed away and said "I'll let you two have some time alone. I should be getting back to work anyways."

Margaret said "We'll hang out later, Eileen."

Eileen said "Sounds like a plan." she went inside the coffee shop followed by Mordecai and Margaret who sat down together at a table.

Mordecai said, still crying with joy "I'm so excited you're finally home. Nothing was the same for me since you'd left, and I was just dying inside."

Margaret wiped the tears from his eyes and said "Well, hopefully everyone did their best to cheer you up."

Mordecai let out a heavy sigh and Margaret knew by that sigh, there was something wrong with him.

She took his hand and asked "Has someone not been kind to you?"

Mordecai said in a lw voice angrily "Oh, Rigby never was in the first place, that selfish and heartless bastard."

Margaret asked "What was he doing that bothered you so much?"

Mordecai said "He was always telling me that it wasn't right for me to get so upset over you being gone, and he even said that you'd probably never come back anyways, and that once you got done at Milten you'd probably find a job and settle down somewhere else," he yelled angrily "MARGARET, THE ONLY TIME HE WAS EVER SINCERE TO ME WHEN IT CAME TO HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU WAS THE NIGHT YOU LEFT! EVERY DAY SINCE THEN, HE'D ALWAYS BEEN INSULTING ME AND HE JUST PISSES ME OFF!"

Margaret asked "In what way did he help you the night I left?"

Mordecai said "Well, I was just so heartbroken after you'd left me, and I just wanted to be alone, so after we all got back to the park I sat out on the roof alone for a while and watched the sunset. After a little while of being out there alone, Rigby came out and joined me and he brought a sixpack of soda with him. He'd never been supportive of me when it came to you, so I was kind of surprised and a little confused when he asked me 'Yo, you take Margaret to the airport?' I said sadly without even looking at him 'Yeah.' he was finally being kind to me and he asked sincerely 'You wanna talk about it?' I still didn't look at him as I said with devastation 'No.' at least he decided to still sit out on the roof by my side and even though we didn't talk we drank sodas together."

Margaret said "Well, it must mean something to you that he comforted you the night I left."

Mordecai shouted "NOT REALLY, BUCAUSE EVERY TIME AFTER THAT WHEN I WAS UPSET ABOUT YOU BEING GONE, HE ALWAYS SAID MEAN THINGS TO ME AND MADE ME FEEL WORSE!" he calmed down a little and said "Like when you'd been gone for almost a few weeks, for example. He and I were doing laundry together, and I found a pink sweater, and I knew it was yours. I wanted to return it to you, so I was actually driving to Milten with Rigby there since I'd lied to him and told him I was only going to the post office to mail the sweater."

Margaret said "So, that's why I found it in the trash in the schoolyard."

Mordecai said "Yeah, sorry for doing that and possibly ruining it, especially if you really liked that sweater."

Margaret said "So tell me what happeend between you and Rigby when you were on your way to Milten."

Mordecai said "I drove passed the post office on purpose and Rigby asked me 'We're going to her college, aren't we?' I had finally decided to be honest with him so I said 'Yes.' after a while of driving around I'd gotten tired and began to drive off the road which made Rigby panic. I told him I was fine and I just needed to get you back your sweater. He began doing this dumbass rap insulting me saying I wasn't fine and that I was going insane when I thought about you being so far away. I was hoping that after I'd given back the sweater, you'd realize I'd go to any lengths to be with you and you'd come back home to me. After a while Rigby had insulted me by calling me a sad sack chump. That pushed me over the edge and I couldn't stand to listen to him insult me any longer. I pulled over and pushed him out of the car, extremely pissed off at him and I continued to drive. I hadn't slept in hours since I'd been driving pretty much all day, and I began to heliucinate. Your sweater had come to life and I began to fight with it as it tried to get me to continue with my quest which I knew i had to stop at that point because it was messing with my mind so much. I knew in my heart though that I should've kept pushing on and returned the sweater as well as ask you to come home, which was my real reason for doing what I'd done. I arrived at Milten and saw you talking with some of your friends, and it made me feel weird. I knew that if I'd given you back the sweater and asked you to come back home with me liked I'd planned, that I'd be stopping you from persuing your dreams, and that's not the right thing for me to do, so I just threw the sweater away in the garbage and started leaving the campus."

Margaret said "Wow, it sounds like you were just lost without me."

Mordecai said "I was lost without you. I felt so devastated like I was dying inside, and nothing in the world brought me joy or made sense to me."

Margaret sighed and said "I feel so guilty for doing that to you, especially after you finally give me your heart and soul after all that time of getting nervous around me and just not having the courage to ask me out. I was so excited when you finally did that night at the restuarant, and I wanted to say yes so much, I truly and honestly but..."

Mordecai put his arm around Margaret and said "It's okay, I understand why you said no to me. You were just doing what was the best thing for you to do and you were just following your dreams. I understand completely, and I forgive you for leaving me behind."

Margaret began to cry and asked regretfully "And for completely breaking your heart destroying everything that made you happy?"

Mordecai looked deep into Margarets' eyes and wiped away her tears as he said sweetly "It wasn't your fault, Margaret, and you shouldn't feel guilty about what you'd done to me. I undersand that you were just doing the what was best for you. I know that if you'd said yes to me that night, that we would've been in a long distance relationship, and those are tough and don't normally work out, even for two people like us who are extremely close to one another and have a strong emotional connection. Also, it wouldn't have been good for you to turn down going to Milten just to stay here with me. Sure, I would've been overjoyed that you chose me over the school because I'd know that I'm more important to you, but I'd also feel somewhat guilty because I would've stopped you from persuing your dreams, and that's just not what you do to somebody that you, well, uh..."

Margaret stopped crying and said "Whatever's on your mind, just say it and let it into the open. Don't keep your feelings bottled up inside you, because that's just not a good thing to do."

Mordecai looked deep into Margarets' eyes and stroked her feathers as he said sweetly and compassionately "Somebody that you love."

Margaret gasped shocked and excited and shouted happily "OH MY GOSH!"

Mordecai said "I love you with all my heart and soul, Margaret. I always have from the time we first met, but I just never had the courage or strength to tell you. You mean everything to me, and my life just wasn't right without you around, but now that you're home again, everything's right in the world for me once again. You're the love of my life and my one and only soulmate forever and always until the end of time."

Margaret was so overwhelemed with happiness, and she burst into tears of joy as she threw her arms around Mordecai excited and overjoyed he finally said what he hadn't for a long time.

She shouted happily "THAT WAS JUST BEAUTIFUL, MOREDEAI, AND I LOVE YOU, TOO! YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME AND I JUST HATE MYSELF FOR HURTING YOU SO BADLY!"

Mordecai said "I feel so much better finally getting all my feelings out there to you and off my chest after all this time of keeping it to myself and my friends. You shouldn't hate yourself for what you did because you were just trying to follow your dreams which is understandable. Sometimes when you're trying to follow your dreams, you may end up hurting someone important to you, but the best thing to do is to apologize and ask for them to forgive you."

Margaret asks "Do you forgive me, Mordecai?"

Mordecai says "Of course I frogive you, Margaret."

Margaret says "I don't know if I'll forgive myself, but if I do it won't be for a long time. I was just so pissed at myself for what I did to you, and I hated myself so much for it."

Mordecai kissed Margaret passionately and then stroked her feathers and said sweetly "I can understand that you're angry with yourself and that you probably despised yourself for what you'd done. It's normal to feel like that when someone you love is hurt and it was because of something you did, but that doesn't always mean it was your fault."

Just then Eileen walked out and said to Mordecai "I promise I wasn't eavesdropping, but I heard the whole thing. That's so wonderful that you finally got the courage to admit your love to Margaret, and also wonderful that you're able to forgive her for leaving you," she then said to Margaret "I forgive you as well because you're my best friend in the entire world, and you're a lot like a sister to me."

Margaret said to Eileen "Thanks so much for letting me know that, Eileen," she said to both of them "It means a lot to me knowing two of the most important people in my life as well as two people who mean the world to me can forgive me after I damaged them and broke their hearts so terribly."

Margaret turned back to Mordecai and she kissed him as passionately as she could feeling overjoyed to finally be back home to him, and ecstatic that he finally admitted hs love for her. After the kiss Mordecai and Margaret held each other tightly in their arms as Margaret layed her head on Mordecais' chest and he layed his head on her shoulder while they both sighed lovingly.

Margaret stroked Mordecais' feathers and said "I'm truly and honestly sorry I ended up turning you down when you finally asked me to be your girlfriend, but now that we're together again, and I'll never be leaving you behind ever again, I will be your girlfriend because I don't want to go another day without being in a relationship with my one and only true love as well as one of the greatest guys in the entire galaxy."

Mordecai blushed and said "Aw, that's so sweet of you to say that," he hugged Margaret tighter and said "That makes me feel so amazing to finally be with you after all this time."

Just then the happy reunion was interrupted when a certain raccoon entered the coffe shop. All the others frowned and crossed their arms at him and turned away and went back to talking.

Rigby asked "Eileen, what's going on? Why won't you or Margaret talk to me?"

Margaret shouted furiously "YOU TREATED MORDECAI LIKE BULLSHIT WHILE I WAS AWAY, AND MADE HIM FEEL WORSE WHEN HIS HEART WAS A MILLION PEICES, AND YOU ONLY OFFERED TO COMFORT HIM ONCE!"

Rigby shouted "YEAH, WHICH HE DECLINED!"

Eileen was even furious with Rigby which was odd considering she used to have a major crush on him. She doesn't like him anymore that way or like him in anyway now that she knows he's a cruel and heartless dickhead.

She yelled "SO WHAT, YOU ASSHOLE!? YOU SHOULD'VE OFFERED TO HELP HIM OUT EVEN AFTER THAT INSTEAD OF GONIG BACK TO INSULTING AND DEGRATING HIM!"

The coffee shop manager was watching this whole thing and it concerned him because neither Margaret nor Eileen, especially not Eileen, had ever gone off on any of the customers that way before.

He went up to the group and asked the girls "Something wrong here, ladies?"

Margaret said "Well, I'd just gotten bck home today. I was at a University studying to earn my journalism major, and I had to leave my best friend Mordecai behind. He'd been so devastated after I left him, and he got help for most of the people he worked with," she pointed to the raccoon and said angrily "All but one of them named Rigby who pretty much insuted him every single day after I'd left and just never helped him when he needed comfort. Rigby was just so insensitive and didn't care about Mordecai one bit. We were all friends with him before, but now since Mordecai told Eileen and I how Rigby treated him while I was away, we just don't want him around anymore."

Eileen said "Please make him leave, sir. We don't want anything to do with him anymore."

Rigby shouted "I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE HERE! YOU CAN'T KICK ME OUT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE MAD AT ME!"

Margaret yelled "NOT IF YOU'RE BEING ANNOYING AND KEEP PESTERING US!"

The manager said "She's right, you know."

Rigby said "Oh like I give a damn. Mordecai and I were this places best customers though, so you're not gonna do well without me around."

Mordecai, Margaret, and Eileen all shouted furiously "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM US, YOU BASTARD!"

Rigby just stuck up his middle finger and then left the coffee shop as the other shouted angrily at him.

They all shouted "FUCK YOU, YOU ASSHOLE! YOU CAN GO DIE IN A DAMN HOLE FOR ALL WE GIVE A SHIT ABOUT!"

Rigby slammed the door angrily as he exited the coffee shop and everyone tried to calm down. Eileen went back to work, and Mordecai and Margaret snuggled together, hugging and kissing as they stroked each others feathers, trying their hardest to calm each other down.

The manager said "I'm sorry he was such a jerk to all of you and that he bothered you all so much."

All three said to the manager "Sorry you had to see us so angry like that."

The manager said "It's understandable why you were like that because of how much he annoyed you."

Mordecai and Margaet put their arms around each other as the maanger walked back inside his office and Eileen began cleaning off the tables.

Mordecai said "I'm so happy you're finally home, Margaret. Everything's turning out good for me now that I don't have that bastard holding me down any longer."

Margaret kissed Mordecai as passionately as she could and said "Just forget about him because he's not worth getting so worked up about."

Mordecai said "That's one of the things the sweater had said to me when I was helicunating 'Froget Rigby. He'll never understand, he'll only get in the way.' I thought it was just ridiculous when I first heard it, but now I know it's exactly what I should've done."

Margaret said "Don't worry about him anymore, and if you do end up worrying or getting angry about him, come and find me and I'll make you feel better."

Mordecai hugged Margaret tightly and said "I just know you will."

Margaret and Mordecai stared at each other lovingly and then closed their eyes and moved towards each other and kissed as passionately as they could. After the kiss, Mordecai put his head on Margaret's shoulder and sighed lovingly and happily as he snuggled to her.

**So now Margaret's finally come back home and Mordecai told her about everything that happened between him and Rigby while she was gone, and Mordecai also told Eileen before Margaret had come home. The girls now know about how terrible Rigby truly is, and they never want anything to do with him ever again.**


End file.
